Ou no Ai
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: "Daisuki."/Kuasa seorang Suou memang tidak main-main. Bahkan bagi Haruhi sendiri, yang pada dasarnya gadis tomboy yang tidak mudah tertarik pada lelaki, kini bisa takluk di bawah kuasa sang raja. Tak salah jika rekannya di Host club menyebut Suou Tamaki seorang Raja./rated M for lime xD/DLDR


**Ou no Ai.**

 **Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori**

 **Story by me.**

 **Rated: M for implisit lemon xD**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning! OoC, Typo(s), no bash. Dont like dont read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep reading minna san ...**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah sore. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan menyisakan langit senja keemasan. Aku berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolah Ouran.

Festival Ouran hari pertama pun telah usai. Dan sejauh yang aku tahu hanya diriku yang sekarang berada di sekolah ini. Oh, mungkin dengan seorang lagi yang dari langkahnya, bisa ku dengar, sedang berlari. Entah siapa. Dan aku tidak peduli.

"Haruhi!"

Terdengar suara bariton namun halus memanggilku dari arah belakang. Reflek aku menoleh. Di sana ku dapati seorang Suou Tamaki tengah terengah-engah. Sepertinya habis berlari.

" _Senpai_ ," responku pelan namun masih dapat ia dengar.

Aku membalikkan badan dengan sempurna mengghadapnya. Ia mulai berjalan dengan langkahnya yang anggun menghampiriku. Tentu saja, karena dia seorang bangsawan. Senyumnya terpatri manis di wajah tampannya. Suara sepatunya terdengar menggema seperti detik jam yang berjalan. Apalagi di koridor Ouran yang besar namun sepi ini.

Aku tetap bergeming di tempat. Tak berniat untuk sama-sama mendekat ke arahnya. Langkahnya semakin dekat. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia berada teman di depanku.

Dari dekat aku bisa melihat manik indigonya memandangku hangat. Surai pirangnya sedikit lepek karena keringat. Kami tetap diam. Tanganku bergerak mencari sesuatu di dalam tas. Dan ku temukan sebuah sapu tangan. Bukan sapu tangan mahal nan halus seperti miliknya memang, tapi ini cukup untuk menyeka keringat di wajah Tamaki- _senpai_.

"Haruhi," panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?" jawabku sekenanya. Aku sedang sibuk menghapus peluh di wajahnya.

"Hentikan! Biar aku saja."

Aku menghiraukan. Tanganku tetap bergerak sampai tangannya yang besar menangkap pergelangan tanganku. Aku berhenti. Mataku menghindari matanya, melihat ke arah apapun asal jangan dirinya yang kini sedang menatapku tajam. Seakan matanya mampu menembus kepalaku. Jika di dunia fantasi mungkin iya.

Kami kembali terdiam. Hanya hembusan nafasnya dan nafasku yang terdengar saling beradu. Tanganku tetap berada pada genggamannya.

Dia bergerak. Tamaki- _senpai_ bergerak. Bergerak semakin dekat ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Seolah dirinya tak mau memberi jarak antara kami. Aku mencoba bergerak melangkah mundur. Tapi tak bisa. Salah satu tanganku yang lain telah dicekal olehnya. Sehingga aku tak bisa lari ataupun mundur.

Ini tidak bisa. Ini tidak boleh.

Tubuh kami semakin dekat dan hampir menempel dengan sempurna. Nafasnya bisa ku rasakan di wajahku. Aku mulai panik. Namun aku tidak bisa mengelak.

"Haruhi," bisiknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tamaki- _senpai, dame,_ " kataku lirih.

" _Nande?_ " tanyanya. Kami berbicara saling berbisik.

Semoga tak ada orang lain di sini selain kami berdua.

Aku tak menjawab. Tidak bisa menjawab lebih tepatnya. Nafasnya semakin berat. Begitu pula denganku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Nafaspun menyatu.

"Haruhi," bisiknya tepat di depan bibirku.

"Tamaki- _senpai_."

Hampir saja. Hampir saja bibir kami terpaut ketika tiba-tiba suatu kenyataan menyentak pikiranku.

"Tamaki- _senpai_!" sentakku pada Suou muda ini.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, aku berhasil mendorong tubuhnya. Tidak banyak memang, namun berhasil membuatnya berhenti.

Ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan. Tamaki- _senpai_ bukan milikku. Dia milik Eclair Tonerre. Bukan milik Fujioka Haruhi.

Tamaki-senpai terdiam. Ia melepaskan ke dua tanganku. Dengan sedikit gerakan aku menjauh darinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Dan terperangah.

Dia tertawa. Tertawa tanpa suara. Tangan kanannya menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

"Tamaki- _senpai_!?" aku berseru.

Dia mengacuhkanku dan tetap tertawa. Namun kini tawanya mulai terdengar. Sebuah tawa yang menyayat hati.

Hatiku sakit. Tawanya bagai pedang yang menikam tepat ke ulu hati.

"Senpai, _yamete kudasai_!"

Dia mengacuhkanku.

Semakin lama tawanya semakin keras.

Aku menggigit bibirku keras-keras. Tak peduli dengan darah yang mulai keluar dari bibirku.

"TAMAKI- _SENPAI_!" bentakku, suaraku bergetar. Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari mataku.

Lelaki itu berhenti.

"Kenapa Haruhi?"

Manik indigonya menatapku sendu. Menyebarkan rasa sakit sampai ke ulu hati. Meremukkan, mengiris, menusuk jantung.

Tanpa diberi tahu pun aku tahu rasa sakit itu.

" _Suki dayo_ , Haruhi."

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan deras air mataku mengalir. Menuruni pipi dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi bumi. Tak jauh dengan langit gelap yang kini mulai menurunkan rintikan air satu persatu hingga menjadi tetesan hujan.

Bahkan langit juga mengerti rasa sakitku.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekatiku lagi. Tapi kali ini aku tak mencoba menghindarinya. Aku tetap diam di tempat.

"Haruhi," panggilnya kemudian.

Aku mendongak menatapnya. Dia tidak menangis, tapi aku tahu dia menangis.

"Aku tahu _senpai_ ," kataku lirih.

"Sekali ini saja, Haruhi," ucapnya pelan.

Tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku. Kami saling bertatapan. Dan sekali lagi, ia menedekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Ia memiringkan wajahnya. Ku pejamkan mataku. Lalu sebuah benda tak bertulang menempel pada sudut bibir yang ku gigit tadi. Aku terkesiap. Lidah Tamaki-senpai menjilat darah yang keluar dari bibirku tadi. Dan menyesapnya. Mencoba menghilangkan noda darah yang juga sempat mengalir di dagu.

Nafasku tak beraturan merasakan sensasi aneh yang datang padaku.

"T-Tamaki- _senpai,_ " kataku terbata.

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

Tamaki- _senpai_ tersenyum. Matanya menatap hangat diriku.

" _Suki dayo_ , Haruhi," katanya. Sebelum ia benar-benar menyatukan bibir kami berdua.

Bukan sekedar kecupan. Melainkan sebuah ciuman. Aku berciuman dengan Tamaki-senpai. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Bisa ku rasakan tangannya mulai merengkuh tubuhku yang tingginya tak seberapa dibandinhkan dengannya. Aku balas merengkuhnya. Bibirku yang awalnya hanya menerima kini juga ikut membalas ciumannya.

Biarlah.

Biarkan hanya untuk hari ini saja. Izinkan aku dan Tamaki-senpai, orang yang aku cintai, bersama untuk malam ini.

Karena ketika esok hari tiba, aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Tidak ketika ia sudah bersama dengan orang lain.

Kuasa seorang Suou memang tidak main-main. Sekalipun Suou Tamaki tak pernah menggunakan Kekuasaannya untuk hal yang tidak-tidak, namun di dalam darahnya tetaplah mengalir darah seirang bangsawan Suou. Yang bisa membuat orang mau melakukan apa yang ia minta tanpa ancaman.

Dia adalah seorang Suou muda yang baik hati. Selama ini Tamaki yang Haruhi kenal adalah orang yang bodoh menurutnya. Suka membantu sekalipun orang itu hanyalah _rakyat jelata_ sepertinya atau orang yang dibantunya memilik niat buruk terhadapnya. Dan orang yang genit juga manja.

Namun malam ini, lelaki itu berbeda. Dia seperti seekor singa jantan, sang raja hutan. Bahkan Haruhi sendiri, yang pada dasarnya gadis tomboy yang tidak mudah tertarik pada lelaki, kini bisa takluk di bawah kuasa sang raja, Suou Tamaki.

Tidak salah jika teman-teman di Host Club menyebutnya Raja.

"Haruhi," bisik Tamaki parau.

Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis yang berada di bawahnya.

Ia bisa merasakannya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan basahnya bibir yang dimiliki gadisnya. Ia mengecup, mencium dan melumat bibir ranum itu. Tangan besarnya menyentuh leher Haruhi dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Membuat bulu kuduk Haruhi meremang. Keringat mulai bermunculan.

Tamaki melepaskan lumatannya. Ia memandangi wajah cantik milik Haruhi. Mata coklatnya menatap sayu Tamaki. Mulut mungilnya terbuka. Ia kembali menciumnya, namun kini lidah ikut andil. Mengajak lidah Haruhi berdansa di malam yang dingin. Haruhi terkesiap dengan adanyabenda tak bertulang itu. Namun ia bisa merasakannya dan ikut berdansa.

Kedua tangan Haruhi terangkat mengalungi leher Tamaki. Bisa ia rasakan Tamaki tersenyum dalam pagutannya. Mereka terus berciuman. Memagut bibir masing-masing. Menghisap dan bertarung lidah. Tamaki mulai membuka kancing kemeja Haruhi satu persatu.

Dia tidak tahu dari mana Tamaki-senpainya itu mendapat keahlian dalam mencium. Mereka berciuman seolah mereka tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi setelah ini. Dan mereka baru melapaskannya ketika kebutuhan oksigen tak terelakkan. Nafas keduanya tersengal. Baik Tamaki maupun Haruhi saling bertatapan.

Haruhi terkesiap saat tangan besar Tamaki hinggap di dadanya. Ada suatu sensasi yang meminta Tamaki untuk berbuat lebih.

"Ahh ..."

Wajah Haruhi merona. Dia tidak tahu kenapa di bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Tangan Tamaki menyusup ke dalam kemeja putih yang sudah terbuka seluruh kancingnya. Mata Haruhi terpejam. Menyembunyikan kabut hasrat yang muncul entah dari mana. Dari mulutnya ia mengeluarkan uap kecil. Tamaki mengamati gadis itu dalam dia. Nafasnya tersengal.

Ia mulai menurunkan kepalanya. Mengecup sisi leher si gadis. Tangan Haruhi yang masih adadi leher Tamaki reflek mencengkram rambut blonde milik Tamaki. Bukannya marah, itu justru menambah hasrat Tamaki. Tangannya menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Haruhi yang bisa disentuhnya.

" _Senpai_ ~"

Master Host itu memainkan bibirnya di leher Haruhi. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada leher gadis rakyat jelatanya. Menghisap, menjilat, dan mencium. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Haruhi tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"T-tamaki- _senpai_ ," desahnya.

"Hmm ..."

Tangan kecil nan halus Haruhi tanda sadar ikut menyentuh. Mengusap lengan kekar milik sang raja. Dan itu membuat tubuh Tamaki semakin mendamba. Tamaki menghisap keras leher Haruhi, sehingga gadis itu memekik, sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya.

Nafas keduanya berada. Tubuh mereka menempel bagaikan puzzle. Mereka salinv bertatapan penuh cinta juga hasrat yang yang berpadu. Tamaki bangkit dari posisinya yang semula menindih Haruhi. Haruhi memandang seniornya itu bingung.

"Berbaliklah," perintah Tamaki.

Haruhi tak mengerti, namun ia tetap berbalik sehingga kini punggungnya menghadap Tamaki.

Tamaki sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Haruhi, "Yah, aku suka yang seperti ini."

"A-ap- Ahh~" belum sempat Haruhi bertanya, lagi-lagi Tamaki menyerang tengkuknya dari belakang. Dan sekarang daerah jajahannya merambat ke arah telinga Haruhi yang memerah.

"Kau malu hm?"

"Tamaki!?" pekik Haruhi. Melupakan embel-embel _senpai_ yang biasa ia gunakan.

Tamaki menghisap cuping telinganya. Tangan Haruhi meremas sprei _highclass_ milik Tamaki. Tak peduli akan rusak.

Tamaki melepas kemeja Haruhi dengan pelan namun pasti. Ia terpesona. Haruhi sungguh berbeda. Gadis itu bukan keturunan bangsawan, namun dia memiliki kulit yang benar-benar halus. Padahal Tamaki yakin bahwa Haruhi tak akan memiliki waktu untuk melakukan perawatan.

Tangannya menyentuh punggung Haruhi. Benar-benar halus. Kini Haruhi telanjang sepenuhnya. Tamaki mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di sepanjang punggung gadis itu. Mencium, menghisap, dan menjilat. Terus seperti itu hingga punggung Haruhi dipenuhi oleh kissmark Tamaki. Haruhi menahan nafas. Ia mengerang pelan. Apalagi ketika kedua tangan lelaki itu menyusup ke depan menyentuh kedua dada -yang menurutnya- sedater papan. Meremasnya secara teratur.

"Tamaki-senpai ... Tamaki-senpai," desahnya.

" _Doushite_ Haruhi?" bisik Tamaki di telinganya.

Haruhi tak menjawab. Dia tidak mampu. Hanya desahan-desahan kecil yang menjawab.

Tamaki kembali menjauh. Ia membalik tubuh Haruhi lagi. Bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir keduanya. Saling melumat. Tangan kiri Tamaki memainkan dada Haruhi, sedangkan tangan satunya menyentuh sesuatu yang sensitif di bawah sana.

Haruhi mengerang. Hasratnya telah dibangkitkan dengan sempurna oleh Rajanya. Dan tak mau kalah, Haruhi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menyentuh apapun yang bisa mereka jangkau. Mencium, mengulum, menghisap bibir masing-masing. Berdansa dengan lidah.

Mencoba mengenali segala lekuk tubuh masing-masing. Merekamnya dalam memori. Memberikan setiap cinta pada sentuhannya. Agar ketika mereka saling merindu, mereka bisa mengingat tiap detail yang mereka lewati detik demi detik malam ini.

Hingga tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Haruhi terkesiap merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan keras memasuki inti tubuhnya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Tamaki. Tamaki tahu ini adalah yang pertama bagi Haruhi. Dan ia bangga bisa menjadi yang pertama bagi sang Ratu.

"Tamaki- _senpai_ ," panggil Haruhi pelan.

Tamaki menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Ia menatap lembut Haruhi.

" _Daisuki_ ," bisiknya.

Tamaki tertegun. Namun detik kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum paling indah yang pernah Haruhi lihat dari seorang Suou Tamaki.

"Hu'um. _Ore mo, Suki dayo_ Haruhi, _suki dayo_ ," balasnya sebelum benar-benar menyatukan tubuh mereka sepenuhnya. Menyatukan kepingan puzzle yang mereka cari selama ini membentuk sebuah pahatan hati kedua manusia yang disatukan pada malam ini.

Entah sampai berapa lama mereka melakukannya. Yang Haruhi ingat malam ini adalah malam terindah yang pernah ia lewatkan. Begitupula Tamaki, biarkan ia bermimpi indah dengan Ratunya sebelum esok dirinya menjadi tawanan para bangsawan.

Tidak apa. Inilah yang terbaik.

Tamaki memeluk tubuh mungil di depannya dengan erat namun tidak menyakitkan. Mengecup lembut kening Haruhi. Membisikkan kata cinta penuh damba dari seorang Raja pada Ratunya. Dan berdoa, semoga di kehidupan mendatang, Tamaki bisa bersama dengan Haruhinya.

Kuda itu terpacu kencang di belakang mobil mewah seorang bangsawan Prancis. Di sana, di mobil itu Haruhi melihat Suou Tamaki. Seniornya di Ouran juga Host Club, seorang berhasil menduduki tingkat tertinggi di hatinya selain keluarganya, Rajanya dan cintanya. Ia kira, Tamaki hanya akan membubarkan club itu. Tapi nyatanya ia juga akan meninggalkan Ouran juga dia.

" _Senpai_ , kembalilah ke _Host club_ ," seru Haruhi.

Tamaki terbelalak, namun pandangannya berubah sendu, "Tapi, mereka menderita karena itu."

Bodoh. Dia mencintai lelaki bodoh itu.

"BODOH! KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH," teriak Haruhi. "berapa lama kau bersama mereka? Apa kau tidak tahu mana yang serius atau bercanda hah!?"

Tamaki tertegun.

"Mereka menyukai _Host club_ ," Haruhi tersenyum, "Aku juga suka berada di _Host club_."

Haruhi mengulurkan tangannya," _Saa, senpai_."

Tangan Tamaki bergerak terulur. Tangan mereka hampir bersatu. Hampir jika saja tangan wanita itu tidak menghalanginya dengan memegang lengan Tamaki.

Gerakan kuda mulai tak beraturan, lepas kendali. Tali kekang yang Haruhi tak mampu menahan kuda-kuda tersebut. Namunseolah tak peduli, ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Percaya kalau senpainya itu akan mampu menggapainya.

Bahkan meski tubuhnya sudah lepas terlempar keluar dari kudanya, Haruhi tetap tersenyum. Dia meresa bebas. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya benar-benar jatuh.

Eclair melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Tamaki.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. " _Arigatou._ "

Dan Tamaki dengan berani melompat dari keluar mobil demi menggapai tangan gadisnya itu.

Tangan itu tergapai. Tamaki merasakannya. Tangan hangat gadisnya berada dalam genggamannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Tamaki menyatukan tubuhnya dan Haruhi dalam sebuah pelukan. Yang dibalas pula oleh Haruhi.

Byuuurr.

" _Arigatou_ , Haruhi," bisik Tamaki sebelum mereka benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam air.

Sudah selesai. Mulai saat ini mereka akan kembali bersama. Dengan mereka di Host club juga dengan Tamaki.

Yah, Haruhi bahagia sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **A/n:**

 **Yeay ... ini adalah Fanfic TamakixHaruhi dari fandom Ouran High school Host Club pertamaku. Dan ini rate M kedua yang aku tulis. Gak hot kan? Yap yap ... sengaja xD**

 **Yosh, kritik dan saran di terima ^^)/**

 **Pay ... pay ... Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnyaaa~**

 **Hana Kumiko nyan (=^_^=)**


End file.
